Resident Evil 1: My Story
by Fox Mew Brittany
Summary: Basically a self-insert, fall through.  This is what happens when one plays RE to much and a strange message pops up on the TV screen, Brit gets sucked into RE1 and now has to choose whether to live or die.
1. The Beginning

**Hey all, since I currently have writer's block on my Return of Las Plagas story so I decided to write a self insert for Resident Evil 1. Hope you enjoy this and please read and review also no flames. Also the description is subjected to change if someone could help me out and suggest a good description for this story.**

**Ch. 1: The Beginning**

"No! Curse you Crimson Heads!" I screamed at the TV screen that shown Chris' dead body and the words 'You Are Dead', "I know I'm dead now let me get back into my game! God now I have to go through all that again." I pressed A when the option to try again came up and I seen that Chris was back in the safe room where Wesker had left a note saying that he left me ammo. "Good to know that the hot villain cares about Chris' survival before killing him himself." I muttered as I looked through what all I had and realized that I needed to get the death mask without the eyes, nose, and mouth again along with the broken shotgun to get the good one.

"Brit, I'm going out to Grecian" my grandma informed me and I remembered that it was Friday and Friday's was always Grecian night with my great grandpa.

"Okay have a nice dinner."

"I will and I'll try to sneak out some steak for you." I chucked to myself knowing that my grandma usually tried and succeeded to sneak out extra food from the restaurant.

"Thanks," I then got back into my game after hearing the door close and remembering where to go I managed to find a small key to unlock the door to the broken shotgun and began making my way back to the room with the normal shotgun. "Please god, if you love me there will be no zombies in my way."

I proceeded to open the door only to find some zombies in the way of my shotgun and I muttered improvised curse words since I don't cuss, I'm seventeen and I never cussed...well only once in kindergarten and my mom taught me that lesson real good so I never did it again but anywho back to the game. There were zombies in my way I only had maybe around twenty to twenty-five bullets, no self-defense weapons and only one use of kerosene left so I knew that if I wasted my time trying to kill these zombies some would only come back as Crimson Heads and skewered me with their intense speed and sharp claws and teeth. So avoiding them the best I could I only got bitten by them a total of five times having to use a herbs or what I dubbed as 'weed' I finished running around them and was finally able to get to the room where the shotgun was and just when I was about to switch out the guns my phone began ringing Silent Hill's Promise, figuring that it was my ex, we're still friends but he really annoys me now, I chose not to answer it because I didn't want to talk to him at the moment so I let it ring as I switched out the guns. Finally having the shotgun in my possession I sang the 'Hallelujah' chorus for the heck of it and because I was happy to get my new best gun and was locked and loaded to kill zombies permanently without using kerosene though my game was being thrown off by my dang phone and when I paused my game to look at who was calling me my guess was right it was my ex. Getting tired of hearing Promise I pressed the volume button on the side of my Verizon phone after the call went to voicemail and set it to mute, even though I may regret it later I didn't care I wanted to play my game in peace and before anything else distracted me so unpausing the game I proceeded to make Chris run out the door and began shooting some zombie's heads off. Getting further into the game and by that I mean getting to the part where Chris has to fight against giant spiders in the residential area of the Arklay Research Facility I once again paused my game to get more tea to get me hydrated and hyped up since I practically put in maybe a half inch of sugar in it and get chips to snack on while I play.

Sitting back on my computer chair with a bag of Funions in my lap and a glass of sugary tea behind me on my computer desk I seen that my TV screen had turned black, thinking the worst I pressed the start button on my controller and seen a message screen with the Umbrella logo next to it.

"Do I want to play the game?" I read the message aloud in a confused manner and seen a yes and no option. "Umm I've been playing this game for the past hour or two so yes I will play the game." pressing the yes option I leaned back in the chair and thought, '_That never happened before...oh well its probably something new._'

Seeing as Chris was in the residential area and two giant spiders were down I knew there was a third and possibly fourth around the bar so having the shotgun out and loaded I snuck around only to find my greatest fears lurking about, shooting them on sight I was happy that I didn't get poisoned but was kinda pissed that I got injured by their acid. Once all the arachnids were dead I looted out the place to find the usual can of first aid spray, a box of seven shotgun shells, and a red book, I was thrilled about more bullets for my gun a little iffy about the first aid and bored with the red book because the book was frankly useless since all it did was open a hidden doorway. After my mini raid I found the combination I needed for the chemical room but I don't know why I needed it Chris doesn't even know how to use the fricken chemicals so what's the use learning it, the directions were on a board next to the door and yet he still says he doesn't understand it, sometimes I wonder why I bother playing him since he makes the game that much harder to complete but I just wanted my endings so I continued to play through the game. After having to fight against Plant 42's vines of death I managed to get the necessary key to open the door to Plant 42 and enter only to fight against the over-sized flower which I found really pretty I was hoping Wesker would come in and save me but unfortunately no came to my rescue at first so I was stuck wasting my ammo on the plant only for it to die and leave a key for me to use in the mansion. Looking at the time which was somewhere around one in the afternoon I decided to take a small break from the game so turning my gamecube off I turned my computer chair around to see a new email in my inbox opening it in hopes of seeing a chapter update or a review I seen a message with the subject named 'Resident Evil' me being the Resident Evil fan I am I immediately opened the mail only to see 'Welcome' and all of a sudden my eyes felt heavy and I pass out on my keyboard.

**This is the start of my new self-insert, if I got something wrong in the game play I am sorry in advance, I didn't play the game for a really long time. But I hope you enjoy this story, comedy will follow in the next chapter.**


	2. Into the Horror of Resident Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I just own myself (Brit) and Jamy Boyd is owned by Project X.**

**Ch. 2: Into the Horror of Resident Evil**

"Ow, my head," I woke up with a massive migraine and I began rubbing my temples, "I really should cut back on the tea," I looked around to find myself in a huge dining hall with a lit fireplace and a typewriter, I also heard voices outside the dining room, I read too many stories about this and I knew as plain as day what had happened, I was in Resident Evil!

Hearing voices outside the Dining room I quickly got out of the chair I was sitting in and just as I was about to leave I looked down to my left to see my school bag for some reason, thinking there were school books in there I opened the bag to remove them to lighten my load until I seen that there were no books, only my Philips mp3 with my headphones attached, my phone, and a bottle of water. Quickly zipping my bag back up I hoisted it on my back and ran out the door where the first zombie attack was going to be knowing that the zombie was going to stop munching on Kenneth as soon as he saw me I got to the door out of the room, took off my book bag and when the zombie got close enough I used all my strength into my swing and whacked the zombie upside the head with my book bag then quickly ran out of the room before it could come after me anymore. Seeing as I was in the room where there were going to be crows I walked further into the room to find the handgun magazine laying next to the empty bird cage to my left and a rotting corpse to my right, the smell alone was enough to make me hurl but I held down what little food I had in my gut and just ignored the fact that I was passing up two green herbs and kept telling myself to leave them for either Chris or Jill then take the next one I happen to find. Walking up the stairs and into the corridor where the first Crimson head is I looked at it and gave it the most evil look I could give without looking like an evil mastermind wannabe.

"I know what you are, you can't trick me." I spoke to it as I pointed at it to get my point across, "When I come back here you better not spring to life."

I know I may've looked like a total loon but it was something I felt that I had to do so completing the loon moment I went into the hallway where the jade arrowhead was along with a lone zombie, before it could spot me I ran around it took the arrow and went to the two locked doors that one required a small key or a lock pick while the other was locked from the other side. Knowing perfectly well that the arrowhead was my first item to get to the Sword Key which would lead me that much closer to the shotgun, putting my life back in chance's hands I ran back the way I came and made my way back to the dining room and for some reason I felt like being sneaky so I wouldn't be caught by Chris or Jill... or even Wesker but then again I wouldn't mind being found by him. Literally smacking myself out of my fangirl moment I left the room where the crows were going to show up and go 'om nom nom' on the rotting corpse but seeing as there was a window open I could easily prevent the crows from coming in so with what I have I used the arrow to reach up and close the window then proceeded to leave the room and go back into the room where the first zombie encounter was except the zombie had a hole in its head. Just to be sure it was dead I poked it with the arrow I still had out and had not removed the arrowhead and while I still had it out I popped off the jade arrowhead and stuck it in my back since what I was wearing didn't have pockets which was just a black tank-top, black capris and white socks on, of course who or what had sent me to the Resident Evil world with no shoes! Though I did spent about three to four days in the woods camping with no shoes or socks so I thought I should be pretty okay going without the extra gear and I had a temporary weapon with me so if there were any zombies outside in the cemetery I could be somewhat prepared for a one on one zombie attack, so looking out in the hallway to see if there was anyone down there I seen Chris Redfield going down the staircase to the kitchen with that I took this to my advantage and slipped out of the corridors and got out of the dining room.

Making my way into the main hall luckily my memory of the mansion layout hadn't faded much so I quickly made my way up the small flight of stairs and opened the hidden door within the painting outside to the cemetery which I was somewhat surprised that there wasn't a single zombie out there but something told me that I was going to regret thinking that real soon but all I really cared about was surviving this nightmare and getting a good weapon to defend myself even though I've never learned how to use a gun only a paintball gun and a BB gun that was in the shape of a handgun. To be honest I liked cemeteries for their creepy feel so walking to the stone wall where the arrowhead was supposed to be was just like a cake walk though getting halfway to the place where I could rid myself of the arrowhead I head zombie moans and hearing that I decided to hightail it to the Book of Evil and get the sword key so tightening my grip on the dismembered arrow then placed the arrowhead into the indention and skipped every other step on the way down. Landing on flat ground and seeing the furnace going and the hanging coffin suspended by chains sent chills down my spine so taking fast strides I got to the podium where the Book of Evil was, picked it up and turned it over to reveal the key that would open maybe around five doors so with that I placed the key in a pocket in my book bag and began running up the stairs to get back into the mansion as quick as possible. Getting back inside the mansion where most of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team had been killed I made my way to the painting room to make use of the sword key to get closer to the shotgun room, looking up at the statue where the map was supposed to be I noticed it was gone so whoever was here took the map, though I didn't need it the layout of this trap was easy to commit to memory if one really tried. Unlocking the door I had to be fast and not come back around this way to prevent the Cerberus from crashing in but I did want to find the dagger hidden somewhere under one of the cabinets of fine china walking fast around the corner there was a crackling sound heard from the window and from that I knew the Cerberus were going to break in soon so I wanted to find that dagger fast.

Quickly moving the second cabinet from the door out of here I found the dagger and put it in the closest pocket to me for easy access and ran the rest of the way to the door, quickly opened it and slammed the door shut behind me just in case something were to go wrong, catching my breath for a short amount of time I ran to the room where the shotgun was going to be and as I opened the door I made sure that it was against the wall behind it and plunged the dagger I recently got in front of it so that when the trap activates the door won't shut and lock on me. But just before going into the room that was obviously a death trap and no further that I got into the room a girl around sixteen I guess walked out in a gray hoodie jacket, camo pants and black shoes, her hair was brown and curly just like my cousin's, emerald green eyes and black glasses adorned the girl's face.

"Don't let that door close!" She yelled as the ceiling began coming down on her, upon reaction I jumped and bolted to the door to hold it against the wall and made sure that she made it out of the room. "Thanks, name's Jamy Boyd and you are?"

"Brit Ramonnh and just out of curiosity would your pen name for Fanfiction be Project X?" I asked knowing that I've heard about Jamy Boyd from Project X's stories.

"That's me, how do you know me?" Jamy asked as she kept a good grip on the shotgun that she took from the room and I took back my dagger and upon taking the dagger out of the ground the door slammed shut and locked.

"I'm Fox Mew Brittany on Fanfiction, at least I have someone with me in this place." I informed Jamy of my penname and looked around to make sure there aren't any zombies.

"Somehow you manage to get yourself into the game," Jamy told me and I had a feeling that this was really the Arklay Mansion but for some reason I had doubts that this was just a really awesome dream. "Everything here is real as can be so you better equip yourself with a good weapon if you're planning on living through the night."

"All I have for a weapon is this dagger," I held out my dagger and added, "I have no clue how to use a gun, the only guns I've used were a paintball gun and a BB gun that looked like a handgun."

"If that's all you know how to use then its best that I teach you how to use a gun just in case we find a spare for you."

"Thanks Jamy, also I have the Sword Key so some doors are available to us... Do you know how to pick locks?" I asked hoping that she would say yes so we wouldn't have to go searching for small keys like Chris would in the game.

"Of course I do, now lets get moving so we can blow off some zombie heads!"

"And can we torment Chris along the way when or if we find him?" I asked and was eager to get going.

"Hell yeah, I have a lot of ways for torture that guy."

'_Thank you Resident Evil gods but the next time I get back into this world... Give me shoes!_' I prayed then began to follow Jamy back to the main lobby.

**This is all I have for now, hope you like this chapter and hopefully more is soon to come. Also Project X I tried my best to figure out what you would say when we met in the mansion so if I got something wrong feel free to tell me. In the next chapter Chris torment will come in!**


	3. Team Work or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I just own myself and Jamy Boyd is owned by Project X. Those who intend to steal will be tracked down and have Jigsaw's traps done unto them and a trap of my own creation... I just have yet to make the blue prints. XD**

**Ch. 3: Team Work...or not.**

On our way back to the main hall Jamy was explaining that she also had this happen to her and we had agreed to each other that we do not split up in this mansion and to do everything in our power to annoy Chris, then as we gotten back into the long hallway where I first used the sword key the Cerberus broke through the windows and began coming after us since Jamy and I were the only two living people in the area for them to eat. Since Jamy has the second or third most powerful gun in the Resident Evil world I had to stick with her for my survival but when one of the Cerberi gotten passed us and I thought that I was suicidal but what I did was I quickly gotten behind the undead dog before it turned around grabbed a hold it to where it couldn't claw me or move at all though I did have to worry about it biting me so when it turned its head towards me I would've had to move in the opposite direction. I couldn't believe that I was doing this but to keep a better grip on the Cerberus I had to practically press my head against its decaying back while Jamy was looking around to find the dagger I had dropped and when she couldn't find it I thought I heard her say 'screw it' then grabbed the Cerberus' head and jaw then snapped its neck which allowed me to let go of the dog and check to see if my heart was still beating and if I had finally lost the will to live.

"Are you suicidal? Why didn't you use your dagger?" Jamy questioned my motives for doing what I had done but it got rid of our dog problems.

"Well I accidentally dropped my dagger when I reached to grab the Cerberus and no I don't think I'm suicidal, at first I was meaning to slit its throat deep enough to where it would die but when I dropped my knife I just did what I used to do to my mom's boxers when I wanted to somewhat play with them but took that to a new level." I explained as I picked up my knife and decided to hold it for the remainder of this night or however long I'm going to be here.

"Try not to do that again I don't need to tell you what else we may be facing in this place."

I nodded to tell her that I understood what we were going to be facing and from there we kept on walking while on guard for anything that may come right at us and right as we got out of the corridor I heard a gun clicking and Jamy quickly turning to aim her shotgun so to follow suit I ended up using a backhand grip on the dagger only to aim at none other than Chris Redfield, seeing him Jamy and I had lowered our weapons and he did the same and asked us who we were and why we were here. Going through somewhat proper introductions Chris told us to stick with him because he couldn't allow civilians to get hurt on his watch and there were 'monsters' out and about, I looked at Jamy who also looked back at me as if asking each other 'Is he serious?' then looked back at him as he lowered his gun. Hearing moaning from the room within the painting room and I seen that there was a dresser in front of the doorway and a zombie trying to grab at Chris, quickly wanting to get rid of the zombie so it wouldn't cause us any more problems in the future resorting to my taekwondo that I've spent maybe over two years learning I gotten a little bit away from the dresser, ran then jumped over the dressing doing a jump side kick to get the zombie on the ground and while it was down I made sure it was on its back before severing the top of the spinal column. Getting up I leaned on the dresser and only gave a thumbs up to tell Jamy and Chris that the zombie is no more, from Chris' face I could tell that he wasn't all that pleased with me for what I did but since it was Chris I didn't give a crap about what he thought but Wesker on the other hand... he's another story. But anywho after getting back with Chris and Jamy we gotten back into the main hall and looking around I thought I may've been hallucinating but I could've swore that I saw Wesker on the overhead above us so without alerting Chris I grabbed a small part of Jamy's hoodie and pointed up when I got her attention hoping Wesker was still there but unfortunately when I looked back he wasn't there anymore.

"What is it Brit? Seen something?" Jamy asked after looking where I was pointing.

"More like someone, Jamy, but I guess I was seeing things."

"Who do you think you saw Brit?" Chris questioned as he was about to go up the stairs.

"A man with dirty blonde hair wearing black sunglasses." I answered him which also earned me a surprised look from Jamy as if saying 'Why didn't you say so!'

"Captain Wesker? Why didn't you say so earlier, come on we gotta catch up to him."

"Aww, you miss your boyfriend, that's so sweet." Jamy unleashed a gay comment refering to the many WeskerxChris pairings all over the net and just hearing that made me smile ear to ear along with chuckling.

"Wha? I'm not gay!"

"Or so you think," I chose to pipe in thinking it was the best time to throw that comment in.

"Look, I will tell you for the last time I am not gay, I love women and I have absolutely no interest in men." Chris argued with us and I couldn't help but smile.

Then as Jamy and I looked at each other we looked back to Chris and at the freakest time we told each other in perfect synch, "Denial," and after our unison moment Jamy and I ended up chuckling at both the funny moment we had and the look on Redfield's face.

~Chris POV~

I couldn't believe what these girls were insinuating, I am not gay in the least or even mind them but couldn't they have thought I was gay with someone other than Captain Wesker, I had shivers from the mere thought of what was running through their heads at that moment. Knowing that the two were close behind me I decided to try the door to my left and was thankful that it was unlocked but there was another one of those creatures inside, putting about five to seven bullets in it the creature fell but what I didn't expect was another creature to come at me from the right though that zombie was taken care of by Jamy and her shotgun while Brit had used her dagger to cut off the first zombie's head even though it was already dead. Picking up a dagger that was on the right side of the walkway overlooking the dining room I tried the first door which wouldn't open because it seemed to lock from the other side so seeing that there was another door next to it, it to was also locked but it had a sword insignia under the key hole though strangely the last door I opened required a key of the same nature but was unlocked so I turned to the two girls and asked if either one of them had a key. Upon my request Jamy said that she'd have to check her invisible pockets in her camo pants and I noticed Brit taking off her backpack, opening it up and digging around only to pull out a small key with a diamond shaped at the top which had a sword on it, then taking the key from her I put it in the slot and turned it which unlocked the door thus granting another way to get further into the mansion. Taking in our surroundings I noticed that there was one zombie just standing idly near two doors and a set of stairs just ahead of us and there was also another door which I presumed lead outside due to the fact that crickets were heard on the other side.

"Alright girls, just stay close while I take care of these zombies." I told him hoping that they wouldn't undermine authority but somehow I knew that one of them was going to.

"Look Chris, you're looking at two girls who know what they're doing and intend to be a kick ass zombie slaying team so let the girls show you how its done." Jamy cocked her shotgun and moved ahead of me with Brit following behind Jamy.

"Boyd, Rahmonn, get back here! You two are civilians and I'm the officer which means you're supposed to listen to me."

"Sorry Redfield but since we're in a mansion filled to the brim with zombies and half your team is MIA, your authority is what we say it is." I heard Brit tell me and I was shocked because not once have I heard that chick say a full length sentence.

I couldn't believe that these two girls were going against what an officer of the law is saying to them and going ahead to exterminate the zombie like its nothing but as Jamy and Brit got rid of the zombie closest to the two doors another one came up from the staircase so being the good guy I am I quickly put about three bullets into its head before it collapsed, though for some reason the two girls gave me glares. I swear I think they may be plotting my death or something because by their looks they're meaning serious business.

~Brit's POV~

Sometimes I wondered how some of these Resident Evil characters managed to live through the night when they were wasting ammo left and right hasn't anyone ever heard of conservation of useful supplies, well in my opinion ammunition for guns seemed to fit comfortably in that category. But anywho while Jamy was unlocking the door that the zombie was standing guard over I walked down the stairs and saw the medical room where Rebecca would take refuge after trying to help Richard from Yawn's poison and just as I opened the door to walk in I heard a clicking sound and out of the corner of my eye I saw the barrel of the gun pointed at me along with black shades.

At first I swallowed my fear of guns held by officers and spoke, "Captain Albert Wesker of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team?" and silently I hoped that my guess was right and he would lower his weapon.

"Who might you be?" the man I knew to be Wesker asked and I took a deep breath then answered.

"Brit Rahmonn, me and a friend found your marksman..." I tensed up when I heard the gun click once more, "but he seriously gets on my nerves, how can you deal with it and could you please put your Samurai Edge away you're freaking me out here!" I unintentionally raised my voice out of fear of the gun my gamer crush was holding to my head, I saw that he retracted his weapon and when he did I fell onto my knees and placed my hand over my heart, "Do I still have a pulse? Yes I do, we're good." I looked at the hot captain in his uniform and I just had to do this, "I'm not worthy of you power!" I got in a bowing position, "If you're wondering a friend of mine dared me to do that to a complete stranger."

"I won't bother questioning you on your abnormal behavior but I do need to know where..." he got cut off by Jamy running into the room, seeing Wesker and actually glomped him and hung onto his waist.

"I've died and gone to heaven." was what I heard Jamy say as she continued to hold onto Wesker which was still a shock to me.

"Identify yourself and get the hell off of me!"

"Captain, thank god you're okay, these two are Jamy Boyd and Brit Rahmonn." Chris walked in shortly after Jamy's little attack on Wesker and basically introduced us to his captain, "What do you suppose we do Capt?

"I would suggest you keep both of them with you but since they may be too much of a hassle for you... I'll take one of them with me." Wesker 'suggested' causing my eyes to widen and Jamy to have a shocked look on her face.

"No way in hell me and Brit are separating!" Jamy protested as she had let go of Wesker and walked to me and helped me back on my feet. "Either you take the both of us or have the idiot here keep us." the curly brown haired girl pointed at Chris behind us and from what I seen he looked highly insulted.

After Jamy voiced her suggestion Wesker looked at the both of us then at Chris before finally telling Chris to keep up safe with him, I stifled a laugh at the decision the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team made since he had no idea what we were going to do to Redfield. Before Chris could object to his captain's orders Wesker walked passed me and Jamy to leave the room to who knows where for the rest of the night, but one things for certain, we couldn't trust Wesker at this point in time Jamy and I know that he is just going to kill off all the officers for combat data from the tyrant down in the lower labs. Chris' sigh was heard by us and he told us that we better start cooperating with him if we wanted to survive in this place, sitting down on the bed I opened my backpack only to pull out my mp3, put the lanyard around my neck and placed one earbud in my ear and began listening to Repo! The Genetic Opera since it was the last thing I listened to on my music player.

'_I can't believe I'm thinking this but this almost seems like a repossession...but with Wesker as the Repo Man._' I fiddled with the controls to switch songs due to my music ADD until I decided to turn off my mp3 to prevent the battery from dying.

"You okay Brit?" Chris asked as he walked over to me after looking at the array of medicines on the shelves.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought. Besides aren't supposed to look for Bravo Team members, right? Well lets get to lookin'!" I quickly put on a hyped act as I jumped to my feed and kept my mp3 around my neck and proceeded to hop out...and yes from time to time I do things like that.

**That's it for chapter 3, I just had to add that we find Wesker because it wouldn't make sense if we didn't and hope you liked this chapter and hopefully there will be more chapters to come after this and more important items to find. Please read and review. Also for those who don't know what Repo! The Genetic Opera is then GO WATCH IT! Its awesome to the extreme!**


	4. Items, Items and Dealing with Idiocy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its plot Capcom does, all I own is myself. Jamy Boyd is proudly owned by Project X.**

**P.S: Axeleonth, I'm sorry for my sentence structure but I have no clue on how to improve it, English was always my second weakest subject.**

**Ch. 4: Items, Items and Dealing with Idiocy!**

Traveling around the floors of the mansion wasn't all that bad but after meeting up with Wesker for the first time I never felt so scared in my life but then again I've always had an irrational fear of cops with guns in hand and I still have no idea how the heck I got that fear. But anyway after that tiny ordeal with Wesker the three of us proceeded forward only to be stopped by the door that required the armor key which is found in the room where I found the Crimson Head playing opossum just waiting to kill anything that dares go after the coveted key, though the other door that Jamy successful opened had the broken shotgun, a full tank of kerosene, a grenade and three ink ribbons. At first Chris wanted to put the extra items we found in my backpack but of course I swung it around to my front and told him that he has pockets use them thus earning me a grumble from him and putting the case of ink ribbons in his one of his many pockets. Since our other path was temporarily blocked Chris, Jamy, and I had to turn back but this time we had gotten what I never thought would happen...we got lost!

"How in the hell did we get lost!" Jamy complained as she looked around to find something familiar and I did the same as well only to find nothing that I recognized.

"We don't have a map, that's one of the reasons why we got lost." Chris replied to her complain not knowing it was going to make things somewhat worse.

"Who was it that got the first floor map of this crazy mansion?" I asked, somewhat guessing that it was Chris that found the map and took it.

"I took it but what we need is the second floor map," Chris spoke thus proving my guess correct.

Unfortunately as Chris, Jamy and I kept walking and running into dead ends it was apparent that we were starting to get annoyed with being hopelessly lost in the mansion filled with zombies, Cerberi and soon to be some Hunters. Finally after wandering around for a while somehow the three of us ended up on the overhead of the mansion where there are unexplored doors yet to be searched then deciding to rest for a brief moment I took that to my advantage and decided to look through the rest of my Los Illuminados aligned book bag to find my portable speakers, a random pair of tweezers, and a ponytail holder. Not questioning why those items were in my bag I quietly placed the items back where I found them and secured my bag then checked my phone to see if I had a message and since there wasn't a single message on there I chose to put the phone in my bag so I wouldn't distract myself. Just as I placed my bag back on my shoulders Chris suggested that we go downstairs and back into that painting filled room to check if there was anything else that we may have missed and hearing that I immediately thought of the hidden dressing room that I could try to break into to change out of my somewhat revealing tank top and slip into something more suitable for this situation. Making our way into the room Chris was inspecting the paintings that seem to keep staring at us while Jamy and I went into the small room where I had to kill a zombie due to Chris' incompetence though since the zombie was dead the dead end in the room held nothing of use so we began to inspect the 'painting' of a castle, knowing perfectly well that there was a room behind the painting so putting her lock picking skills to the test Jamy began fiddling with the lock.

"Having any luck with that door?" I asked wondering how Jamy's progress was coming along.

"Its a pain in the a** but I'm close to getting it open," she replied as she once more tried to turn the lock and used the raking method again to get any pins in place.

"I've always wondered what clothes are in there and why would they be in there?"

"Maybe the keeper of this mansion had a sibling that loved to steal their clothes," even I had to laugh at that reply Jamy threw out then finally got the door open, "We're in!"

"Yes, here I come decent clothes!" I cheered happily as Jamy opened the door to reveal the clothing racks filled with all sorts of clothes for both men and women and knowing me I immediately went for clothes suitable for men.

"Uhh, Brit... the women's clothes are right here," Chris spoke as he peeked his head in and pointed to the clothes that most women would wear.

"For your information Chris I don't wear women's clothes, I love men's clothing since some of them aren't form fitting."

Truth be told I really hate most women's clothing due to the fact that society nowadays made women's clothes for people that most likely suffer from anorexia or are naturally skinny, my type of clothing is baggy and comfortable though when it comes to the pants I would preferably like to wear something that I could move around in without constriction or fear of them falling down without a belt. So choosing my new shirt which was basically a black long-sleeved shirt I slipped it on over my tank top and just left it at that so since Jamy was content with what she had on we left the dressing room and proceeded to go through the hallway where I had my suicide attack on the Cerberus... we did not have fond memories of that short time. But since Jamy and I took care of the Cerberus in the corridor it was smooth sailing until the next room where about four zombies will eventually come crashing in and that armor key really needs to be found so we can open more pathways. As we got to the area where the zombies may come out Chris told Jamy and I to wait outside while he looked in the bathroom, already bored of waiting for Chris to either finish his business or deal with a zombie I chose to walk around the corner and do wall torture which was something my taekwondo teacher made me and the rest of the class do to improve our pain tolerance. Hearing maybe one or two gunshots I was on my second set of kicks on the wall and as if by a strange stroke of misfortune the four zombies decided to crash in thus making me jump about a foot in the air and run back to Jamy and Chris.

"Why the heck are these zombies popping up all over the place like daisies?"

"Well as big as this mansion is there would have to be a lot of people taking care of the place," Chris answered me and Jamy went ahead with her shotgun pumped and began to go on the kill.

"Chris, here's a little tip; to conserve ammo...use one bullet to their heads." I patted the marksman's shoulder and went to catch up with Jamy who had taken care of two zombies with one shotgun round and was prepared to get the last two, "I really need to learn how to use a gun, I feel like I'm dead weight."

"When we find another gun, I'll personally teach you." I heard Jamy tell me as she fired off one more round into the last two zombies' heads

"Thanks Jamy, I owe ya one!"

With that said and done the three of us continued ahead to find yet another zombie, a gated door leading to the resident area behind the mansion, the study room that required the Spencer family key, a locked door that would lead to one of four death masks and the last unlocked door was one that leads us to about three zombies and many doors to go through. Feeling as though we should've killed that zombie in the room it got to live to see another hour because Jamy and I took charge and dragged Chris though the unlocked door before he got to get his pistol out and waste more ammo, but then again there was the acid spitter that was just waiting for us around the corner. Thinking of a way to get Chris to go first and kill the acid spitter I smirked at an idea I thought of and piped.

"Hey Chris, I think I heard Jill just around the corner!"

"Jill, it me Chris!" I never thought that Redfield would fall for something like that and ran around the corner only to scream and struggle with a zombie trying to bite him.

"You're just cruel," Jamy told me but all I did was smile.

"I know, that's a lovely thing called being a sadist."

"Awesome."

"Brit, never trick me like that again!" I heard Redfield yell at me with small droplets of blood on his face which I assumed to be the acid spitter's blood.

"Alright, I won't do it again." I told the marksman but whispered to Jamy, "It'll happen again when the opportunity hits."

Already knowing that I've made Chris somewhat my enemy I was having too much of a blast to care right now but I was worried about the zombies right above us just waiting to have our necks for dinner. Before doing anything else Chris told us to follow him as he went inside the safe room that was right next to the stairs but before Jamy and I went in we happened to see the note that Wesker left behind for Chris saying that he left ammo for him in the room. I for one am still questioning as to why Wesker is giving Chris the means to stay alive when he was ordered by Umbrella to kill all S.T.A.R.S. members for the sake of their experiments running amok in the mansion though I felt now wasn't the best time to question Wesker's intentions for he is confusing and yet I can somewhat get into his mind thanks to role-playing as him. But back to what's going on at the moment Jamy and I walked into the safe room to see Chris making room for magazine clips and first aid spray into his pockets, for once I felt like being nice to Redfield and offered to carry the first aid spray for him and the canteen which I would quickly fill up with kerosene. After lightening Chris' load I turned to the kerosene tank behind me, opened the canteen and began carefully pouring the combustible liquid into the metal container, filling it up to the brim I lightly shook the tank to estimate on how much kerosene was left and concluded that there was still plenty left and capped the tank and tightened the lid on the canteen.

Now all I needed was a lighter thus completing my pyromaniac equipment, I had one of two choices; go to the room where the dog whistle is or steal Chris' lighter... I chose the second option but that was going to be a difficult thing to do because I had no clue where Chris would keep his lighter in with all those pockets he has on him.

"Hey Jamy, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked as I stood at my place near the door while Chris was most likely reading the procedure on how to get rid of the zombies.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you help me steal Chris' lighter, I have a strong urge to go on a pyromaniac spree and I can't do that without a lighter." I whispered to Jamy as I looked over to Chris to still find him reading that memo.

"You betcha, just wait for the right moment." Jamy whispered back and I nodded then proceeded to walk out the door with my gun-loving friend.

With Chris following behind us while complaining that we should still work together on surviving through the night then noting that Jamy moved slightly to the side to let Chris go up the stair first he didn't catch the movement the brown curly haired girl just did and went ahead of her only to get tripped by her foot thus making him fall on the stairs, but what I didn't see coming was for Jamy to push me on Chris. Both panicked and shocked I tried to look passed that and look for the lighter with much success and quickly gotten off of the marksman who was equally as shocked as I was, demanding what me and Jamy did we pleaded not guilty and told Chris that he fell up the stairs and I was part of the domino effect, Chris looked at us with a look that says 'I'm onto you' and began walking up the stairs while looking where he was stepping along with what was in front of him. Before Jamy and I followed Chris I turned my head towards her with the lighter in hand while smiling the like the Cheshire Cat from American McGee's Alice Jamy gave me a thumbs up for my steal and ran up to follow Chris as he shot the two zombies that were on the story above us. Catching up with Redfield Jamy and I took notice that the zombies still had their heads but there was a pool of blood around their torso so I uncapped the canteen, poured some kerosene on the zombies just after I dragged the second zombie to be on top of the other to conserve the flammable liquid then set the zombies on fire.

"Burn, mother effer burn!" I just had to say that due to my pyromaniac side coming out since there was a lighter in my hand though Chris was ecstatic that I was burning bodies in a mansion.

"Brit are you mad!" Chris literally screamed as he ran to us and dragged Jamy and I away from the burning mass.

"What are you so mad about? They're just zombies and burning them is how you're supposed to be rid of them without the risk of them being reanimated again." Jamy explained to the now angered Chris.

"That still doesn't mean you and Brit can go burning dead bodies inside a mansion, did you ever think about what would happen if you caught something else on fire?"

"We know that we can put out fires by smothering them and if we get caught on fire we do the 'stop, drop and roll'." I put on my best pitiful face and made my voice sound cutesy.

"That still doesn't justify the means of what you did! How did you even..." Chris stopped and checked his pockets to find his lighter missing, "Give me my lighter back." he held out his hand to me and Jamy for the lighter.

"I didn't take it." Jamy crossed her arms to make sure her point got through to Chris the first time.

"Brit, hand it over."

"I don't have it, besides why do you have a lighter?" I questioned him in hopes of distracting him long enough for him to forget about the lighter.

"Look, I smoke from time to time and I need a light when I want to smoke. That's why I have the lighter." Chris explained his reason for carrying a lighter which opened up a new door of conversation.

"Why do you smoke, did you know it causes lung cancer and the tobacco from the cigarette leaves black tar in your lungs, thus making it harder for you to breath properly."

"I'm an adult and that gives me the right to smoke while you, a child, cannot."

Hearing that I just walked right passed him and went ahead to the next door which would lead to a new corridor with rooms that needs the armor key and hold the dog whistle inside along with a wooden book that's useful for copying the map to the second floor of the mansion. Jamy quickly caught up with me and said that Chris had to be the most easily side-tracked person on the face of the planet and with me being the Chris hater that I am I agreed with Jamy and opened the door to find yet another zombie in front of the doorway looking blankly into space, quickly getting my dagger out of a side pocket in my book bag I made sure that I held my dagger in a tight grip and thrusted the blade up through the zombie's lymph node and made sure that the blade penetrated the skull and pierced the brain. Though my big mistake in doing that was that I lost my only good weapon so all I was left to resort to was the arrow without the arrowhead, but it wasn't going to be a useful weapon for a long period of time due to how weak looking it was so that armor key was a top priority.

"Who's going to be head butting the dogs?" I asked as I waited for Chris to catch up with us.

"How about we use the chained dog to our advantage," Jamy suggested and hearing the plan concocting tone in her voice I perked up to make sure every word got through clearly.

"I'm listening,"

"One of us distracts both dogs while the other grabs the chain and once the chain is in our hands we use it to wrap it around both of the zombie Dobermans and just use the arrow to put them out of their misery. Whala easy access to the collar." the gun lover girl pitched her idea and even I had to admit it was a suicidal plan but it was better than wasting bullets like they were candy. "Soo?"

"I love it,"

"Love what, the fact that we're in a mansion full of monsters that want to kill us for our flesh?" Chris spoke as he finally caught up to us and ruined my mood.

"Yes and no, but that's not what I was talking about but thank you for volunteering for helping Jamy and I get a key to open some of these doors."

"I never volunteered for anything!"

"Yeah you did."

"If you two don't mind I got a zombie to kill." Jamy piped in as she walked between Chris and I with her shotgun in hand and went over to where the armor room was and a gunshot was heard a few moments later. "Damn it all I'm almost out of rounds! Does anyone know where I could find some shotgun bullets in this place?"

"We could look in the cemetery cuz I think there's a box of round out there for some odd reason." I replied to Jamy as I slowly started to make my way towards where Jamy was to burn the zombie until Chris stopped me for a brief moment.

"How would you know that there would be shotgun rounds in the cemetery?"

'_Crap, okay Brit time to think on your feet._' "I'm just blurting out outrageous places for ammunition to be." I lied though every time I would lie I tend to keep smiling if the person I was lying to was an adult but if it was someone my age then I'm perfectly fine.

"Don't go doing that, that'll send us on a while goose-chase."

"Fine."

With that said and done I quickly made my way to Jamy who had a zombie's corpse in front of her but with the head missing from the body, I asked how many rounds she had left and Jamy replied with only one or two shells. Fearing that we were going to have to rely on Chris' help I hoped that there would be the box of shotgun shells in the cemetery but before we even left the corridor to head to the cemetery in the back of the mansion I quickly mentioned that we needed the dog whistle from the other room so without skipping a beat Jamy and I began making our way passed Chris to the door to the right of the wooden mount which I swiped from the small table. Jamy was ahead of me so she gotten inside the room first and following close behind her I entered the room to find two objects tossed at me, I jumped at the objects somewhat thrown at me but I caught them by using the mount as a tray and getting over the small shock I looked at the items which were a gun and a dog whistle.

"Where'd this gun come from?" I had to ask because after playing the first Resident Evil game many times I never once found a gun in this particular room but then again nothing was exactly like the game so it was to be expected.

"I found it in this desk drawer, now to teach you how to properly use this Beretta."

Putting the wooden mount and dog whistle in my book bag I took the gun in my hand trying to get a feel for it but since it was a lethal weapon I felt uneasy just holding it even though my fore finger was no where near the trigger, then coaching me step by step Jamy had taught me the basics on how to use the gun, how to reload it, clean it in case it jams, how to turn the saftey on and where the bullets went. Hoping that the lesson would sink in and stay in my mind I kept going over everything Jamy said to make sure it was committed to memory and how many bullets were still in the chamber. Though since Jamy and I were with Chris and he too has a handgun we're gonna have to share the ammo equally just to make it through the mansion along with the residential area, putting that to the side Jamy and I were exiting the room and walked around to find Chris trying to break into the armor room where one of the four death masks were placed.

"Don't bother trying Chris, that door needs an armor key to open it so stop wasting your energy and lets get moving." Jamy informed Chris as she took the lead to head out of the second floor corridor and onto the balcony in the main lobby.

Out of nowhere just before Chris and I caught up with Jamy we heard two guns clicking and just out of habit of seeing if my friend was alright I ran out to see Jamy holding Wesker at gunpoint and him doing the same to Jamy. "Jamy, what are you doing?"

"Getting back at him for putting you at gunpoint." was all Jamy said while still holding her shotgun at Wesker's head.

"Ms. Boyd, I do apologize for my earlier actions towards your friend here but it was merely out of instinct when we're dealt with the situation at hand here."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you nearly killed an innocent girl almost thinking she was a zombie!"

"If miss Rahmonn was watching what she was doing then she wouldn't have gotten herself in the mess she is in now." I swear I could've sucker punched Wesker for that comment trying to pin the blame on me.

"Um, I don't think you have the right to blame what happened on me, Mr. Arrogant Megalomaniac." I said knowing that my anger against Wesker was seeping through my words.

"We only met twice so how do you have any right to call me a 'megalomaniac'."

"You just look that way,"

"Well then tu fui, ego eris." hearing that I went wide eyed, I knew that phrase from Haunting Ground as a bad ending and looked up what it meant and just hearing that said to both Jamy and me literally made my whole body cold and numb.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jamy asked trying to figure out what Wesker was playing at while still aiming her almost empty shotgun at him just in case he tried to pull anything.

"Ask Ms. Rahmonn, she seems to know." was all Wesker said before taking his leave down the stairs. "I'm sorry but I must take my leave, I've got things to do and people to see."

Jamy watched as Wesker walked away nonchalantly before shouting at him, "Don't you mean 'Things to see and people to do'?" with that she then directed her attention at me, "Brit, what's wrong? What did he say?"

"He said, 'What you are, I was. What I am, you will be.'" I managed to get a hold of myself long enough for me to answer my friend but already my mind began jumping to conclusions.

"Suppose he mean that we're going to be badass tyrants like him." Jamy tried to make a joke out of that which worked for a short time.

"Probably but remember what happened in RE5?"

"...Let's not talk about that." after Jamy said her piece Chris walked out of the corridor to make sure that we stuck together.

~Wesker's POV~

Hearing the comment that Boyd girl had made had only irked me for a short while but I need to be sure that Redfield stays alive long enough to fight against the Tyrant, though even I had to agree with Boyd when she called him an idiot, Chris at times wasn't the smartest boy in the class so I hoped that Boyd and Rahmonn have at least a higher intelligence than him to get through this mansion. But what fun would it be if they just killed all the creatures inhabiting this mansion, pulling out a dog whistle from my pocket I quickly made my way to the dinning hall went through the door that would lead me to the second floor balcony though I decided to place a particular immobile zombie into the corridor where the armor key was placed just to see how Chris' little group would fair. Making sure that the V-Act didn't spring to life on me I placed it in front of the pedestal and quickly left the room where there was only one zombie that I knew of still walking about but I wanted to leave that to Chris and knowing that the door close to said zombie was one of my ways to the second floor balcony I kicked it open and ran in to avoid being bit. From there I knew that the room I just entered was right outside the safe room where I first met the two teenaged girls and it wasn't too far from the balcony so entering the corridor and going up the stairs and unlocking the door to the outside I stepped out onto the balcony where I was informed where the dog with the imitation key was hiding at, looking around the area before blowing the whistle I seen that there was a door which possibly lead to the main lobby of the mansion. Being cautious I unlocked the door and slightly opened it to see Redfield, Boyd and Rahmonn taking a break from exploring the east wing, opening the door fully but making sure that I was behind the door I blew the whistle and upon the high frequency sound being let out two dogs were heard barking and coming towards the open doorway.

"What the hell!"

"No, we're not prepared for them yet!" I heard Brit shriek and gun fire followed closely.

"Sh*t, I'm out of shells!"

"Jamy, your plan."

I slightly closed the door enough to look through the gap between the door and the wall to see Brit trying to get the Cerberus' attention, Jamy had a hold of the chain that was connected to one of the undead dogs and Chris trying to get a good shot at the dogs. Seeing what the girls were planning the mutts were chained together and still ferociously trying to take a bite out of anyone close to them so taking no chances of them somehow getting loose Brit positioned herself to where her gun was aimed at both dogs and fired the one bullet that put them out of their misery. Without lingering any longer I took my leave to at least help Redfield stay alive longer with his two companions.

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, the reason why was because of school, writers block and lack of inspiration. Soo, I hope you like this chapter, please RxR and Jamy if there's anything that bothers you about this chapter please feel free to let me know so I don't make the same mistake in the next chapter.**


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Capcom is the proud owner of the awesome videogame series. I don't own Jamy Boyd for she is owned by Project X, all I own is myself.**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises**

~Chris' POV~

How those dogs got inside the mansion and right to us is a mystery to me but what was irritating me was that Jamy and Brit weren't even giving me the chance to help them out one bit and had risked their lives just to get the dog's collar! That wasn't making any sense even after they found some compartment with a little coin-like object inside it, I gotten closer to the two to see what they were doing to the coin-like object and what I seen was that the coin wasn't a coin but a key though it lacked the rigidity of a key so it was an imitation of an armor key that we needed. Unfortunately I had no idea where the imitation key went but somehow Brit and Jamy knew exactly where it was to be used, how they know is something I won't be able to figure out if we don't establish a trust with each other but taking as to how both girls have been treating me they don't like me one bit. Since the two had an initial idea on where our next destination would be they took off to a set of double door and went right on in after ushering me to follow them before I would lose the two girls though by the time I caught up with them I found Brit and Jamy just staring into a narrow hallway where there was an herb and a mirror to their right.

"What's going on?" I asked hoping to get answers before something happened that would not be in our favor.

"We're screwed," was all Brit said as she continued to stare into the empty hallway as if in disbelief.

"Why, Brit talk!"

"We're dead, we're so dead, we have no shotgun shells, handgun rounds will do minimum damage against it. Oh god we're dead!" Brit was practically in shock and was babbling like a loon until Jamy turned Brit to her and smacked her across the face.

"Snap out of it!" Jamy looked at Brit to make sure she was listening before saying anything else. "We're going to live, there's a chance that we can just run right passed it and that the Crimson Head is where that other zombie is, besides you and Chris have guns I still have my throwing knives so we're still good. Now lets get going before it hears us and decides it wants something to eat."

Getting that small dilemma cleared up I looked into the mirror to see a chubby zombie just standing there looking into space and just before Jamy opened the door ahead of us Brit quickly mentions that there's a way around the trap in that room that's only if you're good at wall climbing or staying balanced on statues. Wondering what she was talking about Jamy opened the door and walked in with Brit so I had to quickly follow them but before getting halfway into the narrow hallways with rails on the ground screams were heard and the next thing I knew Brit and Jamy came running back yelling about a Crimson Head, like I would know what that was but I quickly found out when a red zombie with long claws came out from around the corner and stared me down like a nice juicy steak. First thing I did was aim my handgun at it and started firing which also made the zombie...run at me?

'_Since when do these things run?_' was the thought that ran through my mind and before anything worse would happen I ran like mad out of there and slammed the door behind me. "What the hell was that?" I demanded answered which I assumed both Jamy and Brit knew.

"That Mr. Redfield is a Crimson Head, that was what I was panicking about before we came in here. Though a question comes to mind...How the heck did it get in there?" Brit demanded as she jumped when the supposed Crimson Head pounded against the door trying to get out.

"One person comes to mind," Jamy voiced her insinuation but something told me that what she was thinking wasn't true.

"How could you think Wesker did that? Even if he did why would he do it, what would be the point in trying to kill us?"

"We could give you several guesses." Jamy told me as she took out more throwing knives and was prepared to kill the fast moving zombie along with the one that was just around the corner.

"What?"

I was shocked that Jamy was accusing my captain of trying to kill us with the evolved zombie and Brit was agreeing with her! Here I thought that those two had crushes on my captain like every single woman that he passed in the R.P.D but I guess Wesker's charm doesn't work on everyone which to me seems like a good thing, that way I don't have to hear two girls fawning over my thirty-six year old captain whose obviously out of their league. But back to the problem at hand it was no problem taking out the chubby zombie that came around the corner while investigating the area there was another zombie which was easily taken care of though the pounding on the door the Crimson Head was behind relentlessly continued so trying to devise a plan all that the three of us actually came up with was a sneak attack then shoot and stab it to death. Personally that plan was destined to backfire on us and cause our deaths but what else could we possibly do that would not cause us to either die or get infected so it looked like we were going to go with our plan but there was yet another problem...who was going to open the door to let the Crimson Head out?

"How about we draw straws?" I suggested then realized that the reason why Brit and Jamy were looking at me with puzzled looks made me remember that we didn't have any straws.

"We could play Egyptian Ratscrew and first loser opens the door?" Brit suggested but neither me nor Jamy knew what she was talking about. "Its a card game that can be very fast paced and can go on for over an hour, I found my Death Note cards in my bag."

"Brit, we don't have the time to play cards." Jamy told her then said, "I'll open the door just be ready when it comes storming out."

"Alrighty!"

With that Jamy rushed to the door and placed her hand on the handle while Brit and I went around the corner then watched Jamy turn the handle and yank the door open thus allowing the Crimson Head out and about. As expected the running zombie came straight to Brit and I and once it was around the corner we opened fire on it and after my fourteen or thirteen rounds and Brit's number of rounds the red zombie finally went down and bled out.

"How much ammo do you have now after that?" Jamy asked as she came around the corner to see us.

I ejected my empty clip and replaced it with a new magazine and said, "I'm down to my last fifteen, what about you, Brit?"

"I guess I'm out thirteen bullets, I lost count due to two guns firing at once... I need to get better at ammo counting." the long haired brunette replied as she checked her gun to count how many bullets she had left.

"And I still have my knives so we're good until we find a nice hoard of zombies or until we miraculously find more ammo." Jamy spoke as she examined a door with jail bars that opened with ease which made the curly haired girl mutter something under her breath.

"Wasn't that door..."

"Yes Brit, it was."

I looked at the two trying to figure out what they were saying, "Am I missing something here?"

"Why didn't you finish high school? The Air Force wasn't _that_ important."

"How did you know I didn't finish high school?" I was frankly shocked that Brit knew about my dropping out of school at 17 to join the air force.

"Finding information on someone isn't that hard if you know where to look." Jamy answered before Brit could say a word then walked through the open door and began searching around for useful items.

~Brit's POV~

"Wesker is definitely going to make things difficult for us Jamy, what are we going to do?" I asked Jamy as she took the grenade off the cobweb decorated table and looked down the corridor to her right to see the zombie's silhouette on the wall and the zombie pounding on the window.

"Fight fire with fire, if Wesker's going to screw with us then we're gonna screw with him."

"Well since he is still human we are playing on an even playing field."

Jamy looked back to find Chris missing then assumed that he checked the rooms that we purposely left unchecked and suggested, "Why don't we use the Elder Crimson Head against Wesker, we just gotta do a little death mask hunting."

"I'm in, but first we gotta get a new key so we don't waste valuable energy kicking and ramming down doors." I then gestured back to the room where the dead crimson head now resided, "Shall we?"

"I'd be insulted if we didn't."

With that Jamy and I went back into the room just in time for Chris to walk out of the tiger room and barely see us go passed him. Making sure that he wasn't following us at the moment I shut the door behind us and walked right on in the obviously booby-trap room, looking at the spiked armor and seeing the encryption "Death is the true essence of bliss" I couldn't help but smile at that dark phrase then skipped up the stairs to see Jamy looking at the key in the indention and the shielded armor behind the key and the supposed openings on the side.

"So anything we need to do before we switch out the keys?"

"Not that I know of, we just basically switch out the keys before the spiked statue comes anywhere near us." I said thinking that the key swapping was going to be a cake walk. "There shouldn't be anything that could possibly go wrong."

"Don't jinx us, the last thing we need is something to happen that never happened in the game."

"True, I'd be knocking on wood but the doors aren't made of wood."

With that Jamy and I prepared ourselves for any possible outcomes and as Jamy removed the real armor key we heard the sound of the spiked statue moving towards us while the walls to the sides and the shielded statue moved behind to make sure that we weren't able to go anywhere. Without wasting another second in the obvious trap I reached into my bag and dug around until I found the imitation key and quickly placed it where the original key had been and upon the imitation key being in the original's place the spiked shield began retreating, the walls returned to their formal places allowing me and Jamy to leave without a mark on us. Leaving the room knowing we wouldn't be back to for a long while, Jamy and I were about to start hunting for the death masks since all we needed was the armor key which basically opened almost every door to each mask though which death mask was closer seemed to be a question that needed to be answered.

"Now that we have our key which death mask do we go after first?" I asked Jamy out of forgetfulness of where the death masks were.

"Well since that plant room is the closest we should go for that mask first."

Remembering the room Jamy was talking about I asked, "but aren't there plants that'll attack us in there?" then slowly was about to tread back until Jamy began walking toward the plant room.

"I guess but we're smart, we can get around them."

Having a feeling of courage wash over me I quickly began following Jamy to the plant room but before going any further I looked at the zombie pounding on the window outside and mouthed to it "You better not break in when we get what we're after" and jogged the rest of the way to the door and unlocked it. Upon walking inside the first thing I saw was the three shelves of green herbs that was conviently next to a fountain with limp plants, knowing that the plants would spring to life Jamy and I were looking for a way around the plants. Just before I was about to tell Jamy that I was going to run and get the herbicide real quick she grabbed my sleeve and pointed to the open areas behind the shelves of green herbs. Seeing that there was enough room for the both of us to get through I nodded in agreement with Jamy's idea and she went on ahead, crawling behind the shelves to protect herself from the vines while I crawled behind to get the herbs off the shelf for future use. Finishing collecting the herbs and stuffing them into my book bag Jamy managed to successfully get the eyeless mask with only little smacks from the vines, crawling back out from behind the shelves Jamy and I got back up on our feet and headed out the door to meet the two zombies that would come crashing in through the windows.

As expected the two zombies came in through the window but what we didn't expect was two gunshots being fired and blood splattering on me and Jamy, before we could ask questions the zombies fell to reveal Wesker with his custom Samurai Edge being lowered.

"I take it that you two got separated from Chris?" the hot blonde/brun asked which put me in a questioning state.

"I didn't realize that we lost Chris..." I began letting out nervous chuckles. "I thought he was following us."

"Chris didn't see where we were going so knowing him he wandered off somewhere and got himself lost as well." Jamy spoke as she stood her ground against the captain as he walked closer to us.

"Since it would be ill advised for you two to be on your own, I would highly suggest you stay with me." Wesker lowered his weapon when he was in arm's reach of us and when he voiced his suggestion/order my body froze over and numbed while Jamy folded her arms over her chest.

"Why do men always think that women can't hold their own in a post zombie apocalypse, just because we're teenagers doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves." Jamy argued but something was telling us that Wesker wasn't going to let us wander around this mansion alone so easily.

"I'm just thinking about your safety, the last thing I need is to fill out paper work on two young women that got themselves killed when they could've been protected by the STARS unit."

'_Our safety, safety my butt! You just want to keep an eye on us so that we don't go telling Chris what you're up to!_' I mentally screamed but stayed quiet physically due to my automatic defense mechanism. "I'm glad you're thinking of our well being but I'm positive that Jamy and I will be fine on our own." I managed to say to try to negotiate our way out of having to stick with Wesker.

I shivered due to either a cold chill or the glare Wesker was using through his shades, "I'll ask you this one more time, stay with me or you force me to resort to drastic measures."

Hearing the ultimatum I was about to say something but before I could Jamy scoffed and said, "What are you going to do? Its not like you can handcuff us to you and drag us all over the place."

"Jamy!"

"I guess you leave me no choice." was all Wesker before several clicks were heard and the next thing we knew, there was a pair of handcuffs adorning Jamy's right and my left wrists and the chain was hooked onto another set of handcuffs which the other end was attached to the back of his Kevlar vest. "I'll let you two out when you learn to listen to your superiors." he began walking which unfortunately forced us to follow due to the handcuffs.

"You just had to say something didn't you, Jamy."

"I didn't think he would actually handcuff us to him, besides what cop keeps two sets of handcuffs on them?"

"A well prepared one, miss Boyd." Wesker answered Jamy as he kept on going through the armor key door that was locked from the other side.

"I wasn't asking you."

Since using my gun would be useless since my other hand was linked to Jamy's, I did my best to switch the safety on and tried to keep up with Wesker's pace and trust me it wasn't the best thing in the world despite Jamy and I being his fangirls. Taking into account that Jamy could pick locked I tried to ask her without letting Wesker hear if she could pick the lock on the handcuffs, Jamy said she could but it'd be risky I knew what Jamy meant because handcuffs make clicking sounds when its unlocked and loosened so even if Jamy were to unlock the cuffs we would have maybe five seconds give or take to escape. After a few minutes of not paying attention to where we were at I actually succeeded to walk right into Wesker who had raised his fist up and from that sign he wanted us to be quiet, looking around him to see about three Crimson Heads.

"Craaap," was all I let out knowing that if they saw us we would be dead in minutes.

"Next time we see Chris, we're killing him." Jamy growled under her breath as we were practically facing death if Wesker does something stupid...Wesker, doing something stupid? Get real. "Wesker if you don't want to die then I suggest you let me and Brit go so we can help your ass out."

"I was just about to suggest a way out of your binds, if you agree to take out those zombies then I'll let you go but you must stay with me."

"You sir are mad! There's no way Jamy and I can take on three V-Acts on our own!" I was about to reject the offer and to back up my reasoning I added, "We were lucky to have taken out the first Crimson Head but three is suicide."

"If you, miss Boyd, and Chris dealt with the zombie on your own along with two dogs then how's three of those creatures going to make a difference."

I swear if Wesker kept up his ruse I thought I was going to start hyperventilating and actually I had a semi-hyperventilation attack which only occurs when something either really funny or extremely horrid and unreasonable happens. "Fine, you win you mothereffer" realizing what I said I covered my mouth with my free hand and had a deer caught in the headlight look, "I'm really sorry for the profanity."

"You call that 'profanity'?"

"Ladies, do we have an agreement or not?" Wesker interrupted and obviously not too thrilled about our current situation.

"What do you suppose we do Jamy?"

"I say, let's do it." Jamy agreed with Wesker's deal then added, "Three dead Crimson Heads, coming right up."

**God, I'm finally done. I'm ending this chapter here because I can't think of anything else at the moment and I wanted to start off the next chapter with a fight scene so that's what I'm doing. Hope you like this, please read and review with no flames. Now if you'll excuse me...I got some Vocaloid music to listen to and watch Saw: The Final Chapter. *Leaves to do the following***

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I was running low on ideas for this chapter and currently tired so if this chapter is crappy I'm eternally sorry.**


	6. The Game of Deceit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. All I own is myself, also Jamy Boyd is owned by Project X. Thieves will be subjected to Saw traps if caught stealing characters without permission. (By stealing characters I mean mine and Jamy's) Also don't ask why the title is what it is, it was something I came up with when I first started this chapter way back when.**

**Ch. 6: The Game of Deceit**

~Wesker's POV~

How these girls know what the creatures true names are a mystery to me but I will find out what they know sooner or later. Right now the two girls in front of me were ready to face and kill the V-Acts whatever way possible so taking the keys out of my pocket and unlocking both sets of handcuff, once they were freed they took a few steps away from me and whispered amongst themselves before nodding at each other and getting armed. Miss Boyd had taken out two throwing knives from her belt while Miss Rahmonn took off her back pack to prevent the V-Acts from grabbing anything that would immobilize her long enough to bite her and she checked to see how many rounds she still had in her gun. Stepping out of the evolved zombie's line of sight Miss Boyd and Miss Rahmonn began stalking closer to the three beings, when the two got close they made sure they were hiding behind a pillar, watching them from a small mirror that I held just a little out around the corner I was able to see the two perfectly to catch what they intended on doing.

Without warning Jamy gave a signal to Brit to open fire and with only a second of hesitation Brit leaned out to where she could see, quickly aimed her gun and tried to hit the first V-Act but only got a hit in the torso which had now alerted the other two of the girl's location. Jamy jumped out into the open and threw a knife into one of the Crimson Head's knees, thus temporarily immobilizing it while Brit opened fire with however many bullets she had left on the one going after her, to impede the movement of the able-bodied Crimson Head Miss Boyd threw another knife into its knee and quickly gotten in close to kill the two closest to her and Miss Rahmonn managed to kill the one after her. Once the three deaths have been accounted for Jamy retrieved both of her knives while Brit was checking to see how much ammo she had left.

"Coast is clear," Jamy gave the word and I came out to see Brit walking back to retrieve her back pack and informed me that she had only two rounds left.

"That's what you get for not aiming right."

"Don't start with me Jamy! I'm still not used to using a gun and killing a former human yet." Brit then unzipped her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and took a tiny sip from it before offering the bottle to Jamy, "Want some?"

"Sure," Miss Boyd accepted and was prepared to catch the bottle after Rahmonn tossed the bottle to her. "So Wesker, where to?"

"There are still places in this mansion that have yet to be investigated so I suggest we keep moving ahead." I told them as I lead the way but didn't walk too far ahead of the girls to listen if they have a conversation that would catch my interest.

Making our way to the other side of the mansion I couldn't help but overhear the two girls talking about the death masks for the basement in the cemetery along with the Crimson Head prototype in the coffin, how these girls know that kind of confidential information is something I needed to confront them about immediately. I have the perfect opportunity to interrogate them since I was leading them to the second floor balcony where the two Cerberus were and once Jamy and Brit walked onto the balcony close behind me I turned to them and walked passed them to shut the door.

"I believe we have much to discuss here."

"What about? Brit and I have nothing to hide, what we know you know and what you know we know."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." I made sure that the two couldn't make a run for the door or the pathway back inside. "How is it that you know about the V-Acts and what the death masks are used for? If you know what's good for you, I would highly suggest you give me answers."

"If you want answers you got them," Brit began before taking a deep breath to calm herself and then spoke without missing a beat, "We saw a file explaining what the death masks are used for and another file descripting the Crimson Heads." The entire time Brit Rahmonn was explaining I couldn't get the fact that she couldn't stop smiling throughout the explanation. "You see I'd like to develop a trust here, we don't keep secrets from you and you don't keep secrets from us. That way we could work together better."

"Then explain to me why I should trust you when you just falsified the truth?" I tested the long-haired brunette who looked at me with a confused look.

"I wasn't lying, if I was I'd be looking all over the place while talking to you. The reason why I was smiling was because of a habit I somehow developed when I was younger is that when I talk to adults I tend to smile non-stop, quite a horrible habit."

"Everyone lies in their own unique way." I knew what I was talking about since deception was my strong suit, "Some people stutter, laugh, look away from the person they're lying to or... smile from the sheer satisfaction of deceiving said person."

"Get off our backs Wesker, we're thankful that you're going out of your way to help us but continue to treat us like prisoners of war we're going our own way." Jamy actually threatened me, I had to give her guts for that but then again hardly anyone stood up to me.

"In this predicament that would be ill-advised but since you put it that way, I'll stop treating you like prisoners but you have to show respect to me by not disregarding my direct orders in a life or death situation."

"Fine,"

"Alright, we'll listen."

"Now that we're at an understanding, stay close to me and don't think about separating yourselves from me or else the next time we I won't show you as much mercy." I warned Miss Boyd and Miss Rahmonn, who just nodded at me and didn't make a single sound.

~Brit's POV~

"As if you're going to show us mercy at all." I muttered under my breath which caused Wesker to turn to me and I retaliated by looking shocked and looking around to make it seem like I heard something but wasn't too sure.

Then once Wesker turned around away from me and Jamy I looked at her and silent asked what we were going to do and her reply to me was that we were going to stick with Wesker until we get what we need then use a situation to our advantage to escape and either be on our own or meet back up with Chris. Getting back inside the house of horrors we were fortunately heading in the direction of the statue puzzle room, no matter how many times I played Resident Evil 1 I've always had problems with the statue puzzle. Wesker looking over his shoulder to make sure that Jamy and I were right behind him, the three of us went through the door leading straight to the puzzle room and just as Wesker was about to pass it.

"Wesker wait, something could be in here," Jamy spoke when we stopped but Wesker was going to keep going.  
"I've checked that room, its locked."  
"But we've got the key." I said as I dug though my bag and pulled out the armor key and gave it to Jamy to unlock the door.  
"How did you find that key?" Wesker asked wanting to know how Jamy and I got the armor key but we both knew that he knew how we got it.  
"Fought a zombie dog then avoided a booby trap to get this key." Jamy answered Wesker in a smart-alecky tone as we got inside the room and began to think of how the puzzle went as soon as the statues moved forward, uncovering the vents. "Hey Brit, you remember how this puzzle goes?" Jamy whispered to me but all I did was shake my head.  
"Sorry Jamy but no matter how many times I played the game my memory can't seem to keep the solution stored. At one point I thought those pictures were a key but they were too hard to see to get a decent picture." I whispered back, looking over my shoulder to find Wesker with his back against the now closed door, staring us down.

Since neither Jamy or I could remember the solution to the statue puzzle all we could do was push in the statues and hope that we get the right pattern going. Taking our chances Jamy pushed in the sword statue which pushed in the shield statue, I pushed in the raised axe statue which caused the sword statue to be pushed back out. From there was just complete chaos, Jamy and I kept pushing different statues in different orders but none were right and it was obvious that Wesker was annoyed by our failure. Until the two of us looked at each other then walked back to the door, opened it then closed it to restart the puzzle then went in the following order; upper right, lower left, lower right and the last statue moved in on its own.

"Finally!" Jamy and I shouted for joy as we celebrated by high fiving each other and pressing the button to raise the bars guarding the box with our mask without a nose, mouth and eyes.  
"Do you two know what's inside there?" we heard Wesker ask as I pulled the jewerly box out.  
"A mask," Jamy answered Wesker's question as she pressed the two switches to open it.

When the box lid opened up I took the mask out of it, placed the box on the ground and held it to my face to find that there was no possible way to see out of the mask. Putting the mask in my bag I gave the peace sign to Jamy but my true intention behind the sign was to count down how many more masks we had left to get without Wesker knowing. Leaving the room Jamy and I followed Wesker to the door leading to the safe room where he had left ammo for Chris which would've already been taken by now. While Wesker was going down the stairs Jamy and I stayed on the second floor and snuck off to a locked armor key door, once we unlocked it the two of us went inside before Wesker could realize that we left.

"I'll unlock these doors, keep a look out in case Wesker decides to back step to find us." Jamy told me as she got to work on picking the lock on the door on the left.  
"Got it," I replied while looking out the key hole and the space under the door.

No sign of Wesker but it was apparent that he knew we were gone by the fact that his footsteps abruptly stopped and bolted back up the stairs only to pass the room Jamy and I were in but when Jamy unlocked the second door that was when Wesker stopped in front of the door. Panicking I literally leaped away from the door and motioning to my friend that we had to hide pronto because Wesker was at the door and most likely going to test if it was locked or not. Hearing the door handle jiggle the two of us opened the door into the second room and hid under the bed knowing that was the only place to hide. The sound of the door opening resonated throughout the room and was easily heard by Jamy and I but we were hoping that he wouldn't even check the semi-usless room and go to the room where Barry may be.

~Barry's POV~

"Wesker, I didn't expect to see you here." I was surprised to see Wesker, '_He better not have done anything to my family so soon._' I didn't trust Wesker after he told me that he had my wife and kids hostage and would sent out word to kill them if I didn't do what he wanted.  
"I found two teenage girls here in the mansion and they managed to slip away from me. If you find them, keep them with you," I tried not to show surprise but I find it quite hard to believe that Wesker could lose two girls in this mansion. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but, the two girls are intelligence officers sent by Umbrella to gather research information on the bio-weapons here in the mansion. It's imperative that they are to be kept alive and I'm afraid I failed to mention that if either one of them perish by any of the bio-weapons the price will by costly." Something about what Wesker was saying didn't seem right, why would Umbrella hire two teenage girls for something so dangerous. "I take it you're wondering why Umbrella would even hire two girls to gather information on the creatures here, no one would ever suspect them, that's why they were hired."

I still had my doubts but then again this was Umbrella we're talking about, "I'll make sure to keep an eye on them, if I find them." I told the S.T.A.R.S traitor.  
"Good," was all Wesker said before leaving the room to god knows where.

_(I know this may be short but I was running out of ideas to put down, I just came up with that twist out of no where so I hope it's a good twist. Hope you like this chapter despite it being short, please don't flame me and reviews are welcomed. Today's my birthday, turned 19 but it's no big deal, I'm just going to hope that I get to finish this story sometime and I apologize for the really long delay. Writer's block hit but it's temporarily gone for now. Byebye!_

_Oh and before I forget, I'm working with WolfAngel 75 on an Avatar: The Last Airbender self-insert with both of our characters in it, check it out; it's called Reverberation. We would really appreciate it if you give it a chance and review it.)_


End file.
